Happy Bday Dei
by Hidan and Pein's Daughters 2
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday and Sasori has a present for him. Rated M for a reason. YAOI!


**Happy B-day Dei**

**This story was written by 'Pein's Daughter'! I do not own the Akatsuki or anything else in the story.**

**If I did own Naruto it would have a ****LOT**** of yaoi and Deidara.**

**This is a birthday present for Deidara, who's birthday falls on the 'Mexican Day of the Dead'… according to Hidan's Daughter******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara woke up early at 5:30 like he did every morning. Groggily he got up and went into his conjoined bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the sink. After splashing some cold water on his face he looked up to see his perfect, single showing blue eye. He sighed as he picked up his hair brush and began to rid his gorgeous blond hair of knots. Deidara then removes his white shirt he was wearing and dropped it in the laundry hamper. Then he slid off his black with red cloud boxers and turned on the shower.

While he was waiting for the water to warm up Deidara looked at his well formed chest. On the right side, over his heart, was the stitching that held close the key to his ultimate art (that would be his chest mouth). Finally his water was warm enough, so he stepped in and sighed as the steaming water began to sooth his sore muscles. Deidara reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and made a disgusted face as some of the soap got into his hand mouth.

After scrubbing any grease or grime out he rinsed his hair and reluctantly got out of the shower. Just as Deidara was toweling off the door slammed open and a hyper Tobi ran in, babbling about Jashin knows what.

"TOBI GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YEAH," Deidara shouted.

"B… but Senpai Tobi wanted to wi…"

*BOOM*

Deidara was sending at least twenty clay bugs at Tobi, knowing the idiot had a fear of bugs. Deidara finished toweling off and quickly brushed his teeth in his hand mouths and the mouth on his face. After slipping on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans Deidara went to see what he could find in the kitchen to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-**In the kitchen…

As Deidara walked in he was greeted by the sight of Kakuzu pinning Hidan to the wall. Neither of the zombie twins noticed the young pyromaniac enter the room. When Kakuzu took Hidan's pants off and started to give him a hand job Hidan started to moan Kakuzu's name.

"OH MY GOD **GET A ROOM**," Pein, who had entered the room right after Deidara, said.

Both Kakuzu and Hidan jumped and stopped immediately after hearing their leader's voice. Kakuzu turned to face them as Hidan hid behind him to put his pants on. By now everyone, other than Sasori, had run into the kitchen to see what had happened.

"What the fuck are you pansy's staring at," Hidan shouted.

"Hidan why do you have all those red marks on your neck," Tobi squeaked.

With that Kakuzu grabbed Hidan, threw him onto his back, and went to his room.

Everyone just shook their heads and went back to what they were previously doing. Deidara walked over to the pantry and began to look for something to eat. That's when he remembered Zetsu had gotten pissed at him for trying to kill Tobi. So as revenge the plant man had put the blond's favorite food, strawberries, at the back of the top shelf.

Since poor Deidara was only 5'5" tall he obviously couldn't reach the delectable red vegetable. He could almost imagine their wonderful taste as the juices ran down his throat. Dei just sighed as he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the high shelf to retrieve his precious strawberries. So he just sat at the table with a cup of coffee. Pein smirked at the young blonds' misery, and being the generous leader of the evil S-class organization he was, he decided to help the pyromaniac.

"Here Deidara," Pein said as he reached up and grabbed the box of strawberries and handed them to the blond.

"YAY, UN," Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs, hugging Pein as hard as possible.

Deidara then proceeded to shove as many strawberries into his mouth as he could. Pein just stood there gawking at the blond, wondering how he could eat that fast without choking. After Deidara finished eating he threw his trash away and thanked Pein for helping.

"Err…your welcome… I have a mission for you," the severely disturbed Pein said.

"Ok what is it, un?"

And with that Pein gave Deidara his mission. The blond left as soon as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-after his mission…

Deidara returned to the base just as the sun was setting. He went to Pains office to report and then headed to his room. When he got to his room he threw the door open and ran to his bed, doing a belly flop onto it. Unfortunately the bed was a little occupied by a certain red headed puppet. Deidara stared at the puppet with a blank expression and started giggling like a psychotic school girl.

"What's your problem," Sasori said, really freaked out by Deidara's behavior.

"Danna's face looked funny when I landed on him, un!"

"Right… any ways happy birthday brat."

Deidara stopped giggling instantly, as his face went from psychotically happy to deep concentration. Sasori was beginning to get worried when Deidara didn't respond to his tapping on the head. Then all of a sudden Deidara tackled Sasori to the bed and locked him in an innocent kiss. Deidara realized what he did and quickly pulled back apologizing to his Danna.

Sasori smirked at this,"its okay brat."

With that the puppet master led the pyromaniac into a long and heated kiss. Deidara tensed up, shocked at first, but then he started to lean into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and pushing the puppet onto his back. Deidara poked his tongue out and licked Sasori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasori granted it and let the blond jab his tongue into the puppets mouth. Then their tongues began wrestling for dominance and eventually Sasori won.

Sasori shoved his tongue into Dei's mouth and roamed as far as he could reach. Deidara started moaning Sasori's name as the puppet began sucking and nipping at his pulse point. As Sasori started unbuttoning Deidara's cloak the blond began frantically tugging at Sasori's pants (Sasori wasn't wearing a shirt).

"Getting desperate aren't we eh Dei," Sasori chuckled softly.

"Danna take off your clothes, un," Deidara moaned helplessly.

It just dawned on Sasori that the whole time they were making out he had been roughly rubbing his knee on Deidara's erection. Sasori smirked and in an instant they were both naked except for Dei's boxers which the puppet master had saved for last. Sasori's smirk grew even more as he carefully pulled off the offending cloth. By now Deidara was making small pleads to his Danna for release. Deidara gasped as Sasori took his tip into his mouth. Carefully Sasori took Deidara's still hardening cock into his wet mouth, deep throating him.

Deidara gasped and started thrusting into his Danna's mouth as the puppet master started to hum around his member. Just as Dei felt his release coming on Sasori stopped all pleasuring. Sasori put three fingers to Dei's mouth and said, "Suck." Deidara did as his Danna said and as soon as all three didgets were coated with saliva Sasori pulled them out of the blond's mouth and told him to relax.

Again Deidara did as he said and didn't seem bothered very bothered when Sasori pushed in the first finger. But when Sasori added the second thing started to get uncomfortable. Then when the third finger was placed in Deidara started to whimper uncontrollably. Sasori just waited for Deidara to calm down a bit and then started moving his fingers around, stretching the blond with a steady scissoring motion. When Sasori thought Deidara was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and got into the proper position.

"Ok Deidara this is going to hurt but I need you to relax," Sasori warned.

Deidara nodded and tried his best to relax even though his throbbing erection was killing him. Deidara screamed out with both pain and pleasure as to the fact that Sasori had hit his prostate dead on. After thrusting into the blond for a while and listen to the younger boy moaning his name in pleasure as his prostate was being hit dead on with each thrust. Sasori felt that his release was close so he began to pump Deidara's member with each thrust.

After a few more thrusts Deidara came hard all over his and Sasori's stomachs. Feeling his uke's walls squeezing him pushed Sasori over the edge as he released into Deidara. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and lay next to him, pulling the young blond close. Both were panting heavily and were trying to catch their breath.

"I love you Danna, un," Deidara panted.

"Love you too brat," Sasori chuckled, "and happy birthday."

Deidara fell asleep smiling, with his Danna's arms wrapped around him protectively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am so proud of myself for writing this; it's the first time I wrote yaoi like this.**


End file.
